Karena Aku Tidak Populer, Aku Jadi Peeping Tom
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: KASIHAN YA DIRIKU! HAHAHA! Rasanya ingin menjerit namun apa daya, aku kan tidak populer (lah?) Karena aku tidak populer maka keberadaanku hampir tak terdeteksi oleh orang-orang. Karena keberadaanku hampir tak dianggap, maka aku bisa mengintip sesuka hatiku. Namun sayang, suatu hari... aku salah mengintip orang... /BoyxBoy/AU/Crack/Full Warning Inside ;)


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. _I own nothing_ :)

Shino x Naruto Crack pairing? Yes it is mfufufufu...

OOC, kalau dilihat dari narasi si Shino sih, kalau dari dialog mungkin tidak (terlalu).

Bahasa campur sari Inggris, Jepang, Sunda (lah?), Slang.

Rating T nyerempet-nyerempet M dikit. Yaoi/Slash/Boy Love-You name it.

Judul modifikasi dari manga: **_It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular_**

Jangan lupa RnR yo ;)_  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kau dengar? Katanya _Invisible Peeping Tom_ kembali beraksi, korbannya kali ini anak perempuan yang paling populer di SMU A."

"Hah? Serius? Duh kayaknya aku harus pakai pakaian renang di pemandian umum."

"Sampai segitunya? Eh tapi iya sih, soalnya menurut kabar angin tukang intip ini lihai bukan main, bahkan katanya hampir setengah dari korbannya tak sadar kalau tengah diintip ketika mandi!"

"Ihh... bo' serem benjet, eik jadi atttut!"

"Ishh... dia nggak ngincar manusia tak jelas gender seperti kau, bego!"

Suara-suara di depan salah satu pemandian air panas di kotaku terdengar seperti melodi riang di telinga, kepalaku mengulang-ulang kata-kata mereka seperti tengah candu terhadap lirik sebuah lagu ngetop. Kurasakan seringai samar menghilang di wajahku secepat datangnya, kulirik sekilas orang-orang yang terlihat masih sibuk membicarakan perihal 'Tukang Intip Transparan' yang selalu menjadi topik utama pembicaraan setelah aku selesai mandi di pemandian air panas umum.

Kenapa hal itu selalu terjadi setelah aku selesai mandi?

Khukhukhu... hal itu karena aku-lah sang TUKANG INTIP TRANSPARAN tersebut. HAHAHAHAHAHA! _All hail Peeping Tom's God_ karena selalu memberkatiku setiap aku beraksi. Hm hm... yeah, bahkan sampai sekarang pun kedok tukang intip ini belum terbongkar oleh siapapun. Khukhukhu... aku boleh jadi tidak populer dalam masyarakat, dalam kelas, juga yang namanya hubungan antar manusia. Namun, kalau soal urusan intip mengintip, aku ini seperti legenda! Kalau misalnya mengintip orang mandi dapat disamakan dengan medan perang, maka aku bisa disamakan dengan Yukimura Sanada! Hahaha!

_BOW DOWN TO ME! LICK MY FOOT AND LET ME KICK YOUR BUTT, STUPID FOOL!_

"Eh maaf ya Mas, bisa minggir sedikit? Kau menghalangi pintu," seorang perempuan mengembalikanku dari mode mengkhayal ke dunia nyata.

...

"Eh, oh silakan," aku menyingkir dari depan pintu pemandian umum dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar. Poker face adalah keahlianku, namun kenyatanya aku _dag-dig-dug-dhuer_ tak karuan. Aku mengerling ke arah perempuan yang hendak masuk ke dalam pemandian, kemudian gadis bersurai pirang dengan model twin tail itu balas melirik ke arahku. Tatapan mata birunya itu loh, seperti kucing nakal dan garis-garis di kedua pipinya itu makin menekankan aksen kalau gadis itu benar-benar keturunan kucing. Eh omong-omong soal garis di pipi... sepertinya ada satu orang populer di kelasku yang mirip dengannya, tapi...

"Pfftt... pakai kacamata hitam setelah mandi? Konyol," kalimat penghinaan itu meluncur seperti anak panah imajiner yang menembus jantungku, membuatnya berdegup tidak keruan, sesak... ugh... sakit, _ckit-ckit_-_ckit-ckit_. Lalu, sang gadis pergi ke dalam dengan bersenandung dan dapat kudengar kalau dia tengah tertawa bersama temannya, menertawakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sunglass. JELAS-JELAS DIA MENERTAWAKNKU! Harga diriku seperti dihempas ke kandang babi—ralat, tapi ke kubangan lumpur yang biasanya dipakai babi untuk mandi.

_Gritting teeth. _

TAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG BISA HIDUP SETELAH MENGHINA SUNGLASS-KU! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! KAU AKAN MEMINTA AMPUN SAMPAI BERSUJUD-SUJUD! _YOU'LL BE SORRY!_—Maskudnya, tak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari hukuman diintip olehku ketika mandi.

"Maaf Mas..., tolong dong minggir."

Ah...

Lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya aku menyingkir dari depan pintu karena menghalangi jalan.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Oh sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, eh? Hm... singkat saja ya, soalnya sekarang aku sedang bersemnunyi di belakang batu pemandian air panas alami. _In action_ dong _mamen_, apa lagi.

Dimulai dari nama. Halo, namaku Aburame Shino. Kau mungkin tak akan kenal karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan kau lirik karena tampangku tak begitu menarik (mungkin malah tidak menarik sama sekali). Hobiku sehari-hari (selain mengintip, tentu saja) adalah bermain dengan koleksi seranggaku yang kusayang, kudamba, dan kucinta. Adalah satu-satunya anggota pecinta serangga di sekolahku, juga satu-satunya yang masih peduli apakah lalat bisa mendapatkan asuransi kesehatan dan jaminan kehidupan atau tidak—namun sayangnya, tak ada satupun perusahaan asuransi yang menanggapi surat permintaanku terhadap asuransi tersebut. Oke, hm hm... selain maniak serangga dan tukang intip kelas wahid... aku juga...

...aku juga...

...juga... apa lagi ya? Kayaknya tidak ada yang menonjol. Ah, tentu saja ada lagi! Aku sama sekali tidak populer dan hampir tak terasa keberadaannya di manapun aku berada. Sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah menginfiltrasi tempat-tempat yang strategis untuk mengintip di manapun yang kumau! Aku lincah, tak terlihat, dan senyap seperti ninja.

_And I'm proud of it._ HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Haaaaaaah...," desahan nelangsa keluar dari mulut. Sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan yang namanya populer di dunia nyata, namun hal itu sama mustahilnya seperti matahari yang terbit dari Barat. Namun tak apa, aku masih bisa populer di kalangan para pengintip. Mfufufu...

_Splash..._

"Uwahh... berendam setelah kerja berat memang paling enak!"

Aku membatu di tempat, seperti biasa kalau sudah dalam mode mengintip aku selalu dapat menekan aura keberadaanku, membuat diriku berbaur dalam kepulan asap pemandian, berubah menjadi 'asap' tak kasat mata. Sebenarnya sih tidak kasat mata juga, kau bisa melihatku dengan mata telanjang kalau kau mau repot-repot memeriksa ke belakang batu di sudut kiri pemandian. Namun nampaknya 'tak kasat mata' sudah menjadi berkatku kau tahu? Setiap aku melakukan aksi mengintip, tak ada yang pernah berjalan mendekat ke arah tempatku bersembunyi. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa aku tak pernah ketahuan selain karena keberadaanku hampir tak terasa. Seperti uap-uap pemandian yang _anget-anget-enyoy, _ada namun tak dianggap keberadaannya.

Ih apa deh, gak jelas.

Aku menjulurkan sedikit kepalaku dari pinggir batu, cukup untuk membuat mataku melihat sosok di depan sana. Perempuan rambut pirang model twin tail yang kemarin menghinaku kini tengah berendam di sini, sendirian tanpa teman dan _defenseless._

_MUAHAHAHAHA! Let me humiliate you in my way! _

Dengan caraku bagaimana kau tanya? Ya dengan mengintipnya lah, apa lagi.

Gadis itu mulai merendam tubuhnya dalam-dalam hingga batas leher, dapat kulihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah karena sepertinya kehangatan air di sini pas dan nyaman. Yeah, teruslah menganggap nyaman tempat ini dan biarkan aku puas untuk memelototimu. Gadis itu lalu melepas handuk yang menutupi dadanya (dadanya nggak keliatan cuy, dia bukanya dari dalam air sih), cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dan membuat aliran darah mengalir dengan heboh ke kepalaku sehingga wajahku terasa panas. Ah adrenalin, sepertinya sudah mulai membuatku gerah. Merasa belum cukup dengan pemandangan ini, aku berusaha untuk menjulurkan lebih banyak kepalaku dari balik batu... terus, terus... sedikit lagi dan aku akan... WHOA! Gadis itu lalu berdiri tiba-tiba dari dalam air sehingga membuatku kejat-kejut di tempat karena bisa melihat dada rata gadis itu yang tak tertutupi handuk.

...

Tunggu dulu... rata?

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku dari halangan kabut-kabut cinta—_setdah_, maksudnya kabut uap air panas—dan aku, untuk pertama kalinya terkejut bukan main sehingga kurasakan arwahku hampir meninggalkan raga ketika aku baru menyadari kalau yang tengah kuintip sekarang adalah seorang lelaki! Dan sekarang dia melepaskan wig pirang twin tailnya yang basah sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat rambut palsunya.

_Boy who dressed like a drag! O-boy, i'm finished! Sayonara_, nona pirang twin tail, anggap saja hubungan kita tak pernah terjadi (ya memang kapan pernah menjalin hubungan, deh?). Baru saja diriku hendak kabur ke belakang tembok pemandian untuk memanjat keluar (oh aku pemanjat yang ulung, bisa disamakan dengan cicak, omong-omong), namun apa daya baru saja bergerak, ujung jari kakiku menendang ember kayu sampai jaauuuuh banget. Menggelinding sampai ke luar pintu pemandian mungkin dan tentunya dengan suara yang riuh.

"SIAPA DI SANA!" Duh suaranya cowok banget, _njir_! Aku sampai tak tahu apakah aku harus langsung lari ke belakang tembok sana—yang mana pasti akan mengakibatkan kericuhan karena melihat seorang lelaki bersunglass yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil yang menutupi wilayah pribadi melompat dari tembok pemandian, walaupun keberadaanku ini hampir tidak terasa tapi tetap saja kalau sampai hal itu terjadi aku tak mungkin tetap_ invisible_ oleh orang-orang. Atau aku harus menjerit protes pada pemuda pirang dengan wajah bergaris seperti kucing itu karena telah menipu pemuda polos nan bersahaja seperti Aburame Shino ini?! Hah! Kau kemanakan imajinasi suciku terhadap wanita hah! Dasar _drag queen_! Huhuhuhuhu... tangisan syahdu menggema dalam sukma nan suciku.

Namun pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam di sini, di belakang batu besar, bersikap seperti batu seutuhnya. Diam, tak bergerak sama sekali walaupun si korban (eh omong-omong yang korban di sini siapa ya? Kayaknya aku juga bisa dianggap korban penipuan kan?) telah berada di sampingku, tanpa handuk, tanpa baju! _Matek_ aku _mateeeek_!

"Ooohh... jadi kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Invisible Peeping Tom_, eh?" Suaranya yang cempreng namun jelas-jelas cowok, beda sekali dengan yang kemarin karena dibuat secewek mungkin yang membuatnya tertipu mentah-mentah. Dia berjongkok di sampingku, menatapku lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi yang oh ingin sekali kutonjok hingga bonyok. Namun sayangnya aku mengurungkan niat untuk menghajar si gadis _jejaden_ itu ketika di jarak sedekat ini (iya, mungkin hanya lima senti dari wajah masing-masing) aku mendadak mengenali wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"U...zumaki Naruto?" Ucapan bernada tanya itu sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu berjengit sambil melihat kiri-kanan seakan memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar nama itu disebut. Aha! Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu, yakin sudah kalau aku tidak salah orang. Oho... sepertinya aku punya satu informasi yang bernilai jutaan kopi majalah dewasa deh. Aku menyeringai tipis di wajahku yang pucat pasi dan hal itu membuat si pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi salah tingkah. Hm hm... Uzumaki Naruto, si populer karena wajahnya yang imut (kata sekumpulan cewek di kelasku) dan suaranya yang ribut selalu membuat orang-orang melihat padanya. Walaupun menjadi image _class clown_ namun tak sedikit cewek yang nembak dia walaupun hasilnya nihil karena si pirang populer ini sedang tak ingin punya pacar.

Hoho... kalian penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu sebanyak ini? Ya jelas dong, apalagi yang dilakukan orang tidak populer di kelas selain mendengarkan celotehan gosip yang beredar seenak _udel_ ke telingaku?

Aku masih bisa santai karena orang populer seperti dia tentunya tak akan kenal siapa diriku yang hampir tak menampakkan kehadiran di kelas walaupun nyatanya aku tak pernah absen satu kalipun, raporku berkilau dengan absensi sempurna. Aku memegang kendali penuh di sini, aku punya keunggulan darinya karena mengenali wajah si pirang dan dia tak...

"OHH! Aku tahu kau! Aburame Shino kan? Si bocah serangga _gloomy_ yang selalu berada di barisan belakang kelas?!"

...mengenalku.

UWOOOO! Seruan bocah pirang itu sukses membuatku terpana dan membatu lagi. Rahangku terbuka, membuat mulutku mengaga lebar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, membuat diriku tak nyaman lagi tak gendong—hush, ngaco—dadaku berdebar kencang seakan sewaktu-waktu jantungku dapat melompat keluar dari mulut.

DIA KENAL AKU! _MATEEEK!_ DIA KENAL AKU!

"Jadi selama ini kau yang jadi tukang intip yang santer di Konoha heh?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan langsung ke depan wajahku, untung saja pandanganku tak sejernih biasanya karena sunglass-ku berembun jadi wajah si pirang tidak terlihat jelas. Aku tidak begitu kalap karena wajahku ini kan memang datarnya sudah stadium akut. Walaupun sedari tadi innerku kocar-kacir dan tidak jelas juntrungannya, tapi display-ku (baca: ekspresi wajah) datar-datar saja seperti papan selancar.

"Oi, mendiamkanku nih?" Si Pirang kemudian berdiri dengan tubuh tak berbalut apapun sehingga aku hendak berseru, _'Woi pakai handuk woi, jangan biarkan_ itu_ menggantung bebas begitu! Woy woy!'_ namun aku tetap diam dengan ekspresi datar yang dingin layaknya batu nisan mertua jahat.

Dia menepuk wajahku beberapa kali dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat, namun aku masih tetap termenung bagai patung Buddha yang bersila di atas teratai besar. Dia terus menepuk wajahku yang lama-lama berubah menjadi tamparan dan diakhiri dengan pukulan telak di pipiku. Hidungku mengalirkan cairan merah beraroma metalik, namun diriku masih diam tak bersua. Naruto tampak geram dan nampaknya dia tak kenal menyerah untuk membuatku mengeluarkan sebuah kata. Dan sekarang si bocah pirang berkulit tan itu mulai menari gaje di depanku, campuran waltz, samba, break dance, dan kejang-kejang.

Hebat banget, _sasuga_ orang populer.

Namun sayang, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya sejumput 'pffft' pelan yang berarti kalau aku tengah menertawai si pirang itu. Namun dari ekspresinya yang cerah, dapat ditebak kalau Uzumaki Naruto tengah senang karena berhasil membuatku tertawa walaupun hanya dengusan pelan.

Yeah. Julukan _class clown_ untuknya ternyata memang bukan hanya sekadar nama. Hebat, kalau bisa aku ingin _standing applause_ sekarang dan menepuk pundak si pirang sambil berkata, _'Boy, kau punya bakat mau jadi artis gak?'_ namun sayang kenyataan menamparku telak di wajah. Aku ini bukan agensi pencari bakat, aku hanyalah orang yang tidak populer dan seorang tukang intip ulung.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata orang pendiam sepertimu ini seorang pengintip kawakan, hm hm... jadi apa yang kau harapkan dengan mengintip orang mandi?" Naruto kembali berjongkok di depanku dengan kedua tangan dan dagu berada di lutut.

"_Boobs,"_ jawabku kalem dan saat itu juga wajahku terkena tamparan pelan dan suara tawa Naruto meledak.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kau memang cowok sejati, coba-coba sini kulihat," Naruto menarik ujung handukku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Eh buset, seriusan? Aku dengan kalap menarik kembali handukku.

"Uwow! Macan!" Seru Naruto kembali terpingkal-pingkal. Apanya yang macan? Kenapa dia tertawa lagi seperti itu? Duh orang populer itu memang penuh misteri. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berdandan seperti perempuan?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang _surprisingly _datar dan kalem, wow kurasa kalau lomba wajah datar aku tak akan kalah dengan orang populer stoic macam Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun.

"Ehm...," ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih keruh, alis pemuda itu saling bertautan dan tatapan matanya lurus ke arah handukku, "aku hanya... ingin memastikan," ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian ia kembali teridam, wajahnya ditekuk ke lutut sehingga yang dapat kulihat hanya puncak kepalanya. Lama ia merengkuh, sehingga membuatku jengah karena tak kuasa menahan atmosfer yang benar-benar gloomy hanya karena si bocah pirang ini tak mau lagi bicara.

"Memastikan?" Akhirnya kucoba untuk memancing reaksinya, cukup dengan satu kata itu dan wajah itu kembali menatapnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ya gitu deh hehehe...," dan Naruto menanggapinya dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Oke, _this getting on my nerve_. Benar-benar deh, tadi dia menari-nari di depanku dengan riang dan sekarang berubah menjadi murung. Apa deh orang populer ini kok emosi mereka tidak stabil, aku gagal paham dibuatnya.

Lalu suara ribut di luar pemandian membuatku dan Naruto tegang. Suara itu terdengar seperti sekumpulan wanita yang berbondong-bondong hendak mandi di sini. Mati! Refleks aku berdiri dan begitupun dengan Naruto. Kami berlari menerobos pintu pemandian yang untungnya tengah lengang kala itu (terima kasih Dewa Peeping Tom, kau selalu memberkati keberuntungan bagiku muach!) dan kami berdua langsung berlari masuk ke pemandian lelaki yang tepat berada di sebelah pemandian perempuan.

_PRIIIITTT! SAVE!_

Peluit wasit baseball imajiner bergema di telingaku ketika aku terduduk di depan loker tempatku menyimpan pakaian kering. Orang-orang melihat kami—ternyata Naruto juga berada di dekatku, sama terengahnya—sekilas sebelum mereka pergi berendam. Haha... aku tertawa pelan, hari ini rekorku sebagai Invisible Peeping Tom yang tak pernah tertangkap mata dipecahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, ternyata orang populer itu hebat, harus kuakui. Kami saling tatap, Naruto masih terengah namun dapat kulihat cengiran lebar terlukis di sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau wajahnya lebih baik dengan cengiran ketimbang kerutan tak jelas di kening.

Yeah, lebih pas kurasa.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Suara jangkrik terdengar di semak-semak, angin bertiup hingga daun berkerasak pelan, membuatu berimajinasi tentang sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mobil melintas satu dua di jalan perumahan, beberapa pasangan duduk di bangku taman yang membelakangi jalan dengan mesra. Lampu jalan berkedip satu kali kemudian kembali terang bersama sekawanan ngengat yang terbang berputar di sana. Angin kembali berhembus, menusuk tulang sehingga membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, terlebih lagi setelah mandi air panas (yang amat kilat di pemandian lelaki tadi) membuat tubuh lebih rawan kedinginan setelah berkeringat di air panas.

Sunyi, hanya ada suara derap langkahku dan dirinya di keheningan malam. Sudah jam berapa kira-kira sekarang? Sepuluh? Sebelas? Tidak tahu yang pasti sudah sangat larut.

Aku berjalan, bersisian dengannya, dengan Uzumaki Naruto si anak populer di kelas dengan amat canggung. Walaupun mungkin tidak terlihat dari ekspresiku karena wajahku sebagian tertutup oleh jaket biru berkerah tinggi dan sunglass hitam di tengah malam seperti ini—hei! Sunglass adalah identigasku, kalau aku tidak memakai ini serasa bukan Aburame Shino namanya. Oke cukup, mungkin suatu hari nanti (mungkin ketika aku sudah populer, pfftt) aku akan mencoba mengganti sunglass dengan kamata 3D. Ah apalah, kecanggungan ini membuatku meracau tidak jelas.

Aku melirik ke arah pemuda Uzumaki yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek dariku, kira-kira tingginya sedadaku sehingga yang dapat kulihat hanya hidungnya, puncak kepalanya, dan sebagian kecil bibirnya yang merah, juga pipinya yang merona akibat terlalu lama berendam (berendam di pemandian perempuan lalu ke pemandian lelaki, tentunya dia kepanasan).

Sunyi sepi, hanya angin dan suara malam yang menemani. Lalu...

"Hei," akhirnya aku memecah kesunyian, "kau belum jawab tadi, kenapa kau mandi di kolam perempuan."

Naruto tak segera menjawab, pemuda itu tersenyum canggung kembali sehingga membuatku menyesal telah bertanya. Mungkin Uzumaki Naruto punya fetish tersendiri, berpakaian layaknya perempuan mungkin? Ah ia tak bisa mengerti orang populer. Pemuda pirang itu meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata, "hm... aku hanya ingin memastikan...," ujarnya mengulang jawaban yang serupa.

"Memastikan kalau aku... kau tahu," Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku, mungkin karena malam ini begitu redup tanpa bulan, mungkin juga karena efek cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram, mungkin juga karena rambut pirangnya yang masih terlihat basah, mungkin juga karena aroma shampo lemon yang menenangkan.

Mungkin juga karena tatapan matanya yang amat sendu.

Mungkin, mungkin karena itu semua sehingga wajahku memerah saat ini. Penuh spekulasi dan tebak-tebakan, karena aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Pikiranku yang sering kacau dan meracau tidak jelas, sekarang seperti tengah dipaksa untuk terpusat pada satu titik pada mata birunya yang terbias lampu jalan yang temaram, sedih.

Orang populer itu...

"Memastikan kalau?" Ucapku hampir seperti bisikan. Langkahku terhenti, begitu pula dengannya. Kami berhadap-hadapan, wajahnya terangkat menatapku seakan pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mataku menembus dinding kacamata hitam yang pekat.

"Memastikan kalau aku masih punya... ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis," jawabnya dengan pelan disertai senyum samar yang dipaksakan, "dan sepertinya aku... em... gay," lanjutnya hampir seperti ingin menangis.

Aku termenung sejenak ketika melihat matanya mulai berair yang cepat diusapnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Mungkin ini adalah kali pertamaku bertatap-tatapan dengan seseorang yang populer di sekolah dan aku harus berhadapan dengan orang populer yang tengah menangis. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku ini hanyalah orang biasa yang suka mengintip, aku hanyalah orang yang tidak populer... tidak populer...

"Kau...," rahangku bergerak, mulutku terbuka seolah tengah ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata, "...adalah kau," mungkin ini adalah nasihat yang paling tidak jelas yang akan kucuapkan pada orang populer yang jelas-jelas kasta lebih tinggi dariku. Namun akan kuucapkan juga.

"Jangan pikirkan bagaimana orang lain akan menilaimu, jadilah dirimu sendiri... karena aku pun begitu," mungkin ini bukanlah nasihat terbaik yang dapat kuberikan padanya dan terdengar salah. Namun apa salahnya toh menjadi diri sendiri? Aku ini orang yang tidak populer dan senang mengintip orang mandi. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa amat rendah. HAHAHA. Namun semua itu kulakukan karena aku sukan.

"Jadi... maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi maksudku," menghela napas panjang karena aku sendiri sulit menjelaskannya, "jangan menyugesti kalau menjadi gay itu adalah sesuatu yang rendah, kau lihat aku? Aku ini tukang intip yang melengenda namun aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing," karena belum ada yang tahu saja sih sebenarnya.

"Pfftt... apa-apaan," dan dia kembali tertawa sambil mengusap matanya yang basah, ah lega rasanya melihatnya kembali tertawa, "terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu agar bisa menghiburku, harusnya kau coba salin kata-kata orang-orang bijak kek, atau apa gitu biar terkesan lebih ilmiah hahahahaha masa iya aku disamakan dengan tukang intip," ia tertawa, sebagian mungkin karena ucapanku yang terdengar lucu atau karena aku ini memang patut ditertawakan karena membanggakan diri sebagai tukang intip. Ah tak tahulah, yang penting dia sudah tertawa dan aku senang melihatnya. Karena orang populer lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat ketika mereka tertawa.

"Ha... ha...," tawanya mulai reda dan dua biner biru elektrik itu kembali menatapku tepat di mata yang mana membuat wajahku merah. Tentunya tak nyaman ketika kau ditatap lurus-lurus oleh seseorang yang populer seperti Naruto.

"Ne, Shino," dan dia langsung memanggilku dengan nama depan. Sok akrab mungkin adalah salah satu forte seorang yang populer eh?

"Apa, Uzumaki?"

"Arigatou," ucapnya sambil menarik kerah tinggi sweaterku dengan sedikit memaksa, "kau tak takut dengan cowok gay kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm... tidak," jawabku dengan sedikit salah tingkah karena wajah kami begitu dekat, amat dekat sehingga dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku, "kau kan populer jadi tak masalah."

"Pfftt... cara pikirmu itu aneh, ah! Atau mungkin 'unik' lebih cocok," ia kembali tertawa, entah berapa kali kulihat dia tertawa hari ini dan aku senang sehingga dadaku berdegup kencang. Amat kencang dan pengaruh suasana, juga pengaruh aroma shampo dan sabun yang dipakai si pirang, juga parfum yang melekat di pakaiannya, juga wajahnya yang mendadak memerah ketika sadar ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Merah, padam dengan _teary eyes_ yang kembali muncul walaupun kini bukan sedih yang terpancar, namun malu.

Begitu pikirku dan dadaku kini entah kenapa berdegup begitu kencang, amat kencang sehingga rasanya sesak.

_I guess, it's okay to..._

"Kau bisa salahkan pada aroma shampo yang kau pakai, Uzumaki," ucapku pelan dan tanpa kusadari wajahku bergerak sendiri, mendekati wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinga dan leher. Mungkin ini salah, namun aku tak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. Dan saat itu juga kurasakan hangat yang menjalar di bibirku ketika bertemu dengan milik pemuda tersebut. Basah dan lembab dan aroma shampo itu membuatku makin berdebar hingga tubuhku bergetar, kedua tanganku mencengkeram pundak Naruto dengan kuat dan dapat kurasakan pundaknya juga bergetar, hebat. Kemudian kakiku terasa lumpuh karena tekanan adernalin ini begitu kencang sehingga kakiku lemas.

Perlahan kubuka mataku ketika pagutan pelan itu terlepas dan dapat kulihat wajahnya merona dengan bibir yang meloloskan desahan pelan.

Aku tak tahu... dia itu lelaki... tapi...

_"Kawaii,"_ ucapku hampir seperti bisikan dan dapat kurasakan wajahku panas setelah mengatakan kata itu.

"Uhm... Shino?" Naruto kembali berucap, "bi—bisa kau lepaskan cengkeramanmu?" Sambil melirik ke arah tanganku yang berada di pundaknya.

"O—oh, tentu... tentu saja."

Dan suasana kembali senyap, mungkin aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Oh, Naruto baru saja mengakui kalau preferensi seksualnya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang dan diriku entah bagaimana caranya terperangkap pada _moment of heat_ dan mengambil kesempatan dengan menciumnya. Aku memanfaatkan keadaannya yang tengah lemah saat ini...

Ah... entah kenapa mendadak aku merasa amat rendah.

"_Gomen,_ Uzumaki," lalu pemuda pirang itu memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan minta maaf! Orang yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan lurus ke arah sepatunya.

"Tapi tetap saja... aku memanfaatkan keadaanmu..."

"Tak apa, sudah jangan minta maaf!"

"Tapi..."

"Aaahh..._ mattaku mo,_" Naruto geram sendiri dibuatnya, entah kenapa. Dia menatapku lagi dengan mendongakkan kepala, "oke kalau kau merasa menyesal, buka kacamata hitam konyol itu," perintahnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Duh... boleh kucium lagi tidak? Untungnya kewarasan masih menguasaiku jadi _carnal desire _tersebut tak kulakukan padanya.

"Ok... kalau kau memaksa," lalu perlahan kulepas kacamata hitamku sehingga kini wajah Naruto dapat kuliat dengan begitu jelas tanpa lensa hitam yang menghalangi. Amat jelas, bahkan wajahnya lebih memukau ketika dilihat tanpa lensa hitam, lebih... "Maaf," wajahku pasti merah dan kurasakan telingaku berdengung, sebelah tangan menutup mulutku entah kenapa rasanya malu sekali. Lalu tangan yang menutup mulutku ditariknya, pelan. Dan sesaat kemudian yang dapat kurasakan adalah... bibirku kembali bertemu dengan miliknya.

Kehangatan kedua tangannya menjalar di pipiku dan dapat kurasakan lidahnya kini menyusup ke rongga mulutku sehingga kurasakan kejut-kejut singkat di seluruh tubuhku, suara desahan akibat bibir yang bertemu membuat suasana semakin panas bahkan angin dingin yang bertiup tak mempan untuk membuat kami kedinginan. Beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama ketika kami berciuman lewat sudah yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah suara desahan yang menderu karena kehabisan napas.

Wajah kami saling menjauh dan dapat kupastikan wajahku sekarang amat kacau dan memerah, persis dengan milik Naruto. Namun diriku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi aku hanya diam sambil terus mengendalikan napasku yang masih terengah.

"Itu hukumanmu karena minta maaf, jelas?" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk terlihat tegar dan kuat berdiri walaupun kulihat kakinya gemetar, sama dengan kakiku. Lemas. Kemudian aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan Naruto terlihat amat puas. Ya sudahlah, kalau dia yang menginisiasi ciuman barusan berarti bukan salahnya kan jadi buas?

"Err... err... ja—jadi... err... sampai besok di kelas!" Naruto yang nampaknya tak tahu harus berucap apa, kini berlari begitu cepat bahkan sekarang sosoknya sudah tak lagi terlihat. Kedua tanganku berada di pipi, merasakan wajahku yang masih memanas dan pikiranku yang masih memutar memori ciumanku dengan Naruto barusan.

Uwaah... aku menciumnya dua kali, pada jeda yang tak lebih dari lima menit. Uwaah... padahal dia kan laki-laki! Padahal dia sama sekali tak punya _boobs, for God's sake! _Ta—tapi gimana dong... dia imut banget. Uuuu... aku jadi galau sendiri dibuatnya. Duh pikiranku juga jadi melantur kemana-mana pula. Hush! Kenapa aku kembali membayangkan tubuhnya tanpa busana seperti di pemandian sih! Aaa... sudah-sudah pikiran-pikiran kotor, pergi sana!

_Tuwing!_

Huh, 'tuiwng?'

_"Whoa! It's up!_" Aku melirik ke arah celanaku dan aku tak dapat percaya kalau itu..._ itu_-ku naik!

_Complicated feeling is complicated._

_Am I a homo now? Uwaaahh I don't know anymoaaaarrr!_

.

.

.

.

FIN—For now.

.

.

Astaga, narasi fanfic di atas isinya cuma racauan gak jelas si Shino doang hahahaha... maaf ya kalau ternyata ceritanya kurang asyik, kurang greget, kurang nyosss, dan kurang M #OI

Sebenarnya pair ini saya ambil random. Ceritanya saya ingin buat fanfic dengan pair crak, tapi bingung mau pasangin Naruto sama siapa. Terus saya undi (iya diundi) deh antara Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Neji dan yang beruntung ternyata Shino hahaha... dan saya kira mereka lucu juga kalau dibayangin jadi pairingina. Hahahaha...

Oke akhir kata, Mind To Riview My Fic, minna san :3


End file.
